dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult
Many people in the NoGo are desperate to find meaning in their lives, with the Wastelands ever growing, food and fuel diminishing, and the world teetering on a global collapse, they desire a greater purpose to their lives. As such many will join Cults who offer answers to these desperate questions. Building a Cult Cults find their flocks in the NoGo as most PZ Citizens are either members of main stream religions or their hedonistic lifestyle eradicates such thoughts from their mind, as a result a Cult will always be situated in the NoGo rather than the PZ, but they will often send preachers into the City Slums and Robotown districts (if they allow Robots into their Cult) to spread the word of their Faith. A starting Cult has 1 Cult Leader and 1 Initiate in addition to their starting funds, before a Campaign or One Off Game begins you can buy extra Initiates for the Cult for $1,000 each, but once a Campaign begins there are restrictions as to when you can buy new Cult Members as they are not so simple to get as lice. Each Cult Member comes with some basic robes but nothing more, you must buy any equipment you wish them to use in a Game. If you are playing a One Off Game then you need not use the Cult Territory or Cult Life sections below as they detail things that are only important to Campaign Games, though if you wish to create a more interesting Cult you could always use the Cult Life section to build a better background for your Cult if you intend to use them in more than a single One Off Game. Cult Characters When you Begin a Cult you get 2 Characters for free these will generally represent your Cult Leader and his Right Hand Man, additional Cult Members begin without any Rank and are purchased as basic Cult Members following the rules for Campaign Characters or One Off Characters. Each Character you Buy at the start of a new Game or Campaign is automatically a member of your Cult and should be created as appropriate for the Cult. One Off Characters When you are playing a One Off Game Cult Characters are generated in the same manner as Gangs and Ops Teams with the players deciding if they wish to set a fixed Skill and Wounds Values for the Characters or rolling randomly on the Random Stat Chart. Each Character Follows the profile listed below for new Characters. Skill: See Above Wounds: See Above Weight: 100 Cost: $1,000 Each Character must be Driving or Riding on a Vehicle at the beginning of an Engagement otherwise they are wasted and cannot be played (Unless you are playing a Character Focused Game), Once you have bought your Characters you can Equip them with Weapons, Armour, and Equipment from the standard list. Campaign Characters Playing a Campaign allows you to build on your Characters over time and as such each Cult Member begins as a basic Member with a fixed Profile, the only exception to this is your starting Cult Leader who begins play with +1 Skill and +1 Wounds over the basic Cult Profile. Skill: 2 Kudos: 0 Psychosis: '''0 '''Wounds: '''2 '''Armour: '''0 '''Weight: 100 Cost: $1,000 New Cult Members can be Fielded if they are Driving or a Passenger on a vehicle unless you are playing a Character Focused Game, Characters that Cannot be fielded are kept in your Cult Reserves and can be used in other Engagements during the Contract Sequence or for other actions during the Campaign Sequence. Once a Campaign has begun you can only Buy New Cult Members by spending Kudos to gain interest from the NoGo settlers in your Territory, each point of Kudos you spend makes 1 Cult Member Available to Buy, this can only happen during the Campaign Sequence, New Cult Members join at the Beginning of the Campaign Sequence and become available immediately. Cult Vehicles Cults tend to go for larger vehicles on the road so as to better carry Members and preach on site, though Bikes are sometimes used by these Cults to provide support to a Force, Cults will typically always paint their vehicles so that they are uniform and will typically adorn them with their Faiths Symbology to ensure that people will recognize them and approach if they are interested in the Cults 'Truths'. When you Buy your Cult Vehicles it is best to have a good idea of what you want in a Cult Before making any Purchases, once you know what sort of Cult your playing you can begin to build vehicles from scratch using the Vehicle Design Rules or work from Standard Designs from the list below. Preach-Mobile: These sorts of Vehicles are typically fitted with open backs and podium to allow the Preacher to reach the masses. Limousine: Elegant and bespoke, these vehicles offer plenty of interior space and allow a Cult Leader to get around in style. Van: Many Vans are used by Cults to carry Initiates and provide fire support when necessary. Civilian Car: Civilian Cars converted for Cult use are commonplace on the Highways of the Dark Future. Cult Territory (See Territory Design) Cults are invariably settled in the NoGo and as a result cannot have PZ Territory Facilities, instead they build a variety of Buildings suited to their needs, though they will commonly build NoGo Facilities from the standard list, they will also build specialist Facilities for the use of the Cult. Cult Facilities The Below List is a selection of commonly used Cult Facilities that provide them with the tools necessary to spread the word of their Faith. Church: Buildings that act as centres of Worship are commonly built in a Cults territory, these buildings allow the Cult to preach to the masses in safe well managed environments and even gather donations, a Church Costs $25,000. Toxic Zones: While much of the NoGo is already toxic, some Cults (Especially Mutant Cults) will deliberately move canisters of Radioactive or Chemical Waste to new locations to make life harder for raiders and invaders when they attack the Territory, a Toxic Zone Costs $5,000 Labour Camp: The Sinner is common in the wastes and while some members of a Cult will willingly work to cleanse themselves most settlers in the NoGo are not as willing to accept the word of the Cults Faith, a Labour Camp is a great place to teach the Sinners the true path and grow a Cults membership, a Labour Camp Costs $25,000. Cult Life Many different Cults have appeared since the decline of law and order throughout the US, each with their own interpretation of what is happening to the world and how you can achieve unity with the events of the world. Some cults worship the end times while others work to ensure they will be a part of the new world to come. Apocalypse Cults Some Cults revel in the End Times, these sorts of cult will typically aim to spread the Toxic and Radioactive landscape and even actively attack barriers that are intended to stop or slow the spread of the desert. Typically these Cults will use Vehicles that can transport canisters of Toxic and Chemical Waste to other parts of the US. An Apocalypse Cult will usually have a moderate sized Territory and it will usually have Toxic Zones or even a Mutagenic Source if its a Mutant Cult, their Territory will usually be built around a resource (Such as a water pump) and have several solid buildings that constitute their HQ, Garage, and center of worship. New Cult members will typically join in whatever rags they are wearing, but they will soon don the Cults robes or attire once they have undergone their initiation rite. New World Cults These sorts of Cult believe that a new and better world awaits them after this one (Either a heaven-like life, or a new Eden on earth), and work to ensure that they and everyone who believes will be able to live in this New World, These sorts of Cult will typically have many Preach-Mobiles, and Limousines to ensure they have a great impact on the desperate masses. A New World Cult will typically control a small Territory with as many resources as they can gather and maintain, in order to survive or prepare for the next world, this Territory will typically have a Settlement around the HQ where the faithful live and toil to prepare. New Cult Members will be quickly inducted with rituals and often these Cults will dress their devotees in enclosed Robes to protect them from the dangers of the End Times, These Cults are often Mutant Cults. Survival Cults There are plenty of Cults that believe that they are chosen to survive the End Times by changing to suit the new world, these Cults are often made up of Mutants and/or Robots who seek to become able to live in the bleak new world that comes for us all. Usually using any vehicle they can to gather wealth and resources these Cults will even employ Bikers for strike forces. A Survival Cult will usually control a Small Territory that is well defended and usually contains a HQ and Garage along with the tools for survival, depending on the Cults view of what that means. New Cult Members will usually have to undergo some transformation to join the Cult (Become a Mutant, undergo Cybernetic Surgery, etc.) after which they will don the robes of their Cult and work to survive the Apocalypse and live in whatever comes after. Ascension Cults The ideal of some supreme Divine force is a strong incentive and many Cults use this format, ever striving to Ascend to Heaven or the Next Plane, these Cults practice meditation and purification rituals extensively. Vehicles are only important to these Cults to spread the word and gather supplies and as such they will usually use any Vehicle they can find. An Ascension Cult will typically have a moderate sized Territory with few resources but they will gather, farm, or raid to gain the supplies they need to attain their personal ascension. New Cult Members will usually have to undergo some kind of spiritual journey aided by intoxication or some other mechanism, after which they will dress simply and spend much of their time in Meditation or toiling to provide supplies to those closest to their transformation. Other Cults There are doubtless dozens of types of Cults that have not been listed here, feel free to come up with your own Cult Faith, as there are so many to choose from, Norse Cults, Cthulhu Cults, Devil Cults, the list goes on. See Also Territory Design Humans Mutants Robots Gang Ops Team Character Design Cult Names Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki